


Circumstantial Conundrums; or, Five Times Something Broke and One Time Something Didn't

by tennantive



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantive/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clara came aboard the TARDIS, it wasn't odd to find the toaster spitting out untoasted bread, or the shower water refusing to turn warm. For some odd reason, the TARDIS just doesn't like Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstantial Conundrums; or, Five Times Something Broke and One Time Something Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the brain-child of two different pieces: ProfessorSpork's Gonna Meet Her Connection (on FF.net) and something I read from the DW comic. In the fic, it mentions the Doctor can't get the TARDIS to make Clara a room. In the comic, Clara has a room, but the lights aren't working, and it isn't the first time. So my mind tied the two together and created this little thing.

It was boring, waiting for Clara to wake up. He had always had to do this, the waiting bit. After an adventure, there was always that lull that followed, and the Doctor was forced to do his own thing for a while. Sometimes he would go off on his own adventures, others he would just roam the TARDIS, hoping time would fly. (It usually didn't. Often he wished he had a secondary TARDIS to help things along.). This time he was doing the latter, wondering why humans had to sleep so much. Maybe he should recruit a resident of Djal next time; they only slept once a month.

But for now, the Doctor had Clara. Wonderful Clara. Feisty, curious, perfect Clara Oswald. Smirking to himself, he leaned against the console.  _A Djalian would seem boring next to her._

In the time before Clara came aboard the TARDIS permanently, he had the option to skip ahead. Of course, he never told her that he did so. Was that weird? That he wanted to rush right back to her again? Clara's thought process was a mystery to him, so he thought it best to keep that information to himself. Now, though, she had a room on his ship, after much coaxing from the Doctor. Honestly, the ol' girl didn't want to cooperate, but he finally got his way. Well, after he made sure it was alright with Clara.

And it was.

So she was here. With him. Always.

Except when she was sleeping. Which was driving him mad.

_Maybe I should check on her…_

Before he could, loud crash emanated from one of the corridors, followed by a shrill, "DOCTOR!" Quickly, the Time Lord dashed from the console room, ran down a hallway, and made a sudden stop outside the door to Clara's room. He briefly contemplated knocking, but seeing as she had called for him, he realized that wasn't necessary. Opening the door just a crack, the Doctor peered around the door.

Pitch black greeted him. "Clara?" he muttered, wondering if he had indeed heard what he thought he had.

A moan. Then a familiar voice, groaning. "I ran into something."

"Yes, I heard. You alright in there?"

"Not sure. I feel alright, but I can't see anything." Clara huffed. "The TARDIS wouldn't turn the darn lights on."

"Weird," the Doctor said, stepping into the room. "I don't think that's happened before. Did you touch anything?"

"I was asleep!"

"Oh, like that'd stop you, Clara Oswald. Remember the bubble-bath planet?" Definitely not noticing her choice in pajamas (honestly, who would wear a t-shirt that barely covered their knickers? Answer: she would, of course), he held out his hand and helped her to her feet. "An entire expedition is still sucken beneath avocado-smelling suds."

"Doctor, I didn't touch anything! Now could you help me out and fix these lights? The old cow's always messing with me." She crossed her arms, trying to remain serious. 

"She's not a cow, she's a TARDIS. Time-traveling cows are not unheard of. In the Bulsow Galaxy there's--

"Doctor."

He sighed, feigning annoyance. "Oh alright, then. It's probably the anti-distolational frames in the wiring going off."

"Bet the lights in your room are still going. I should just move in there. It's not you ever use it or anything."

He started to say something ( _you could if you'd like, you know_ ), but stopped himself with a kind smile. _No, not today._ Turning his sonic towards the ceiling, the lights immediately snapped on and illuminated the pair.

"Oh, that's just brilliant! Thanks, Chinny." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "My hero, lighting up my path."

"As always, Miss Oswald." A funny sort of smile played out on his face. It was the least he could do, seeing she had done the same to his life. "Now, get dressed! How would you like to visiy the Centinial Festival of the Flower Goddess on Selsis 9?"


End file.
